Met Again CHAPTER 7
by Arion
Summary: The last chapter! Finally! Will Ash die or not? Read to find out!


*~*~I would like to dedicate this last chapter to all my loyal fans, thanx so much guys! Especially Ash's #1 Fan and Mewberries for   
being my #1 fans! I could've never done it without all your support! Thanx again everyone!~*~*  
  
  
  
  
"Set it to 350."   
"Clear!" she turned away. She couldn't bare to see Ash again. Not like this. Then suddenly she heard it. Beep. Then another one and   
another one. Then she heard the assistant report.   
"I'm getting a pulse."   
Misty looked up at the computer screen and saw that the previously flat heart line was not curved with heartbeats.   
"He's alive..." she whispered tears still running down her cheeks. But this time they were tears of joy.   
_________________________________________________________  
  
Misty hurried up the steps into the hospital after the paramedics who were rolling Ash on a stretcher. Brock and Brittney were right behind her.   
The paramedics rolled Ash straight into the Emergency Room. But Misty, Brock and Brittney had to wait in the waiting room. Misty sat in a chair   
twirling her bracelet in her hands. Brock rested his head down onto his arms and Brittney kept twirling her hair around her index finder. Then   
some nurses came out and to take care of them. Brock and Brittney were pretty much okay minus a few scratches, but Misty's arm was badly burned  
and stung terribly. Not to mention the wound in the side of her head where the bottle, bomb, hit her.   
After the nurses left a few Officer Jennys burst into the door. They were asking endless questions and Misty and Brittney were forced to answer  
since Brock couldn't do much but drool.   
Finally when Officer Jennys left, one of the doctors stepped out, he recognized Misty right away and walked up to them. Misty noticed him and got   
up, so did Brock and Brittney.  
"How is he doctor?" Misty asked right away.  
"Well...he has some second degree burns, head injuries and damaged bones.."  
Misty gasped and clutched Brock's arm. Brock kept silent even though Misty's fingers painfully dug into his arm.  
"I'm sorry to tell you this, but he's in a coma. He either pulls out on his own or I don't think your friend will survive." With that the doctor left.  
Misty put a hand over her mouth and cried. Brittney hugged her. Brock not letting himself cry, punched the wall.  
________________________________________________________  
  
It was 12:30 AM. Misty was still sitting in the waiting room of the hospital. Then she glanced over at Brock and Brittney. They were both asleep in their   
chairs. She stood up quietly and tiptoed out of the waiting room and into the ER. She found Ash and sat down into a chair next to his bed. Misty took his  
hand and squeezed it gently. For some time there was silence in the room except for the sound of Ash's heartbeats on the computer's screen. The Misty whispered quietly  
"Hey Ash you're gonna come out of this you hear me. I know you can do it."  
Tears started forming in her eyes.   
"You're stronger than this, fight it Ash...please..."  
Tears were now pouring down her cheeks. One of them fell onto Ash's face. Then Misty noticed his eyes twitch a little and then open.   
"You're alive."  
"Hi Misty" he whispered.   
"Oh Ash you made it!"  
"Yeah Misty."  
As much as Misty wanted to stay with Ash she knew she had to call the doctors and tell them Ash was awake. She stood up and Ash squeezed her hand not wanting her to leave.  
"I'll be back Ash, I have to tell the doctors you're awake." She said softly and gently pulled her hand out of his.  
First she ran and told the doctors and they all rushed into Ash's room. Then she ran out into the waiting room.  
"Brock! Brittney! Wake up!" she shouted. Her friends jerked out of sleep immediately and got to their feet.  
"What is it Misty?" Brittney asked nervously.   
"What's wrong?" asked Brock, he sounded worried.   
"Ash is awake!!!"  
And Misty with Brock and Brittney right behind her rushed back into the ER even though they weren't allowed inside. They weren't let into the room yet thought. They watched   
through the glass how the doctors rushed around Ash checking his breathing, pulse, etc.   
Finally the doctors walked out and one of them told them they could go inside. Brock and Misty rushed in first and Brittney followed them. Ash turned his head and smiled at them.  
"Hey you guys, sorry to worry ya"  
"No problem" said Brock grinning.  
"Glad to have you back" Misty responded.  
________________________________________________________   
  
It was mourning, the day after the fire. Sunlight from the window awoke Misty who was sleeping in a chair next to Ash. She opened her eyes slowly and blinked until they adjusted to the  
brightness of the room. It took her a few moments to figure out where in the world she was, but when she remembered she checked on Ash right away. He was still asleep, snoring as usual.   
Misty chuckled. It was hard to believe that everything happed just yesterday. And that days and days before that she thought Ash and Brock disappeared out of her life forever. She stopped   
thinking when she realized the snoring stopped. She glanced over at Ash.  
"Mourning" he said  
"Mourning Ash. How are you feeling?"  
"Okay considering I was barbecued yesterday."   
Misty chuckled.  
"Great"  
Then the door opened and Brock entered. After saying 'Good Mourning' to Ash he turned to Misty.  
"Hey Misty, Officer Jenny is there to talk to you. She said something about going down to the station and looking at some suspects." he had his oh-my-gosh-a-beautiful-girl!- expression on   
his face. "Wish she'd want me to come down to the station..."  
Then he was whacked on the head by Misty.  
"Snap out of it!!!"  
"Ow ok, ok...." Brock cried rubbing his head.   
"Good!"  
With that Misty left.  
  
"This one." Misty sighed as she pointed at Katrina who was standing behind the glass wall along with some other girls her age.   
"Are you sure?" asked Officer Jenny.   
She brought Misty down to the station to have a look at some suspects that fit the description Misty gave her earlier.  
"Positive. She's the one who started the fire."  
"Okay take her in, boys" Officer Jenny ordered two police officers who stood behind her. Katrina was brought out and handcuffed.  
"You are charged with attempted murder..."  
Misty didn't listen anymore as Officer Jenny read Katrina her rights. When she was finished, the two police officers took Katrina away. Before she was led out the door Katrina turned her  
head and shot Misty a dirty look. Misty looked straight into her eyes and didn't even blink.   
"You don't have to worry about her anymore. She'll be put in jail for a very long time." assured her Officer Jenny. "Thanks for your cooperation."  
________________________________________________________  
  
It was a week after the fire and Ash was released from the hospital. The trio was standing outside near what used to be Misty's Gym.   
"You're welcome to come with us Misty. Unless you want to stay here and rebuild your Gym." Ash offered.   
"Are you kidding. I wouldn't trade traveling with you guys again for anything!" Misty answered.  
"Great."  
"But...what about you Gym?" asked Brock.  
"You mean this pile of ashes?"  
"Well, you can rebuild it."  
"I'll have plenty of time to build my own Gym when I'm a pokemon master Brock."  
"You're right."  
  
It was the evening of that day. Misty, Ash and Brock were standing at the entrance to Aqua City facing Brittney.   
"Well I guess this is goodbye Misty."   
"Yeah I guess so Brittney."  
"You know, I'm thinking of starting to train Grass pokemon."  
"Really? Then I'll see you at the Pokemon League."  
"Count on it."  
Then they hugged.  
"I'm gonna miss you Brit."  
"I'm gonna miss you too Mist."  
They released the hug.  
"Bye everyone." said Brittney.  
"Bye Brittney" said Brock.  
"Take care" said Ash.  
Brittney waved to them as the trio walked away. Sun reflected off the badge that hung on a silver chain around Misty's neck.  
A crystal water drop with a pokeball in the center. It was a gift from Ash. He managed to find it in what was left of Aqua City's Gym.  
Ash and Misty walked next to each other. Maybe there's hope for them after all.  
"Hey Ash you still owe me that bike!"  
And they disappeared into the sunset, new adventures ahead of them.  
________________________________________________  
  
Katrina sat on the floor of her sell. Then something caught her eye. A nail filler dropped by one of the officers. She reached over and  
took it. Then stood up and tiptoed quietly over to the bars where an officer was standing his back to her. She raised her weapon high above  
her head and plunged it into the officer's back. He didn't have time to cry out, he just fell limply onto the dirty floor, the nail filler still stuck in his back.   
Katrina reached her hand through the bars and took the keys and the gun from him. Then unlocked her cell and creped out into the hallway, her  
heavy breathing the only thing disturbing the eerie silence.  
"I'll get you..." she whispered, her whisper low and harsh "I'll make you pay for ruining my life..."   
  
THE END  
or is it....? 


End file.
